Kid Icarus: Heavenly Lust
by dannydaniel
Summary: A collection of pairings who fuck each other from Kid Icarus Uprising! Open for requests, if I like them! Stories are quick and usually to the point!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning!**

Hello everyone, this is Danny, an aspiring writer who will try his best to give you guys some good smut! First and foremost, I'm a huge Kid Icarus fan, specifically Uprising! Please request some pairings, and if I like them, I'll give it a shot! I'm personally straight so I probably will be trash at writing m/m or f/f, but I'll try! I'll also aim to update on here whenever if I'm not getting requests, although the cast from Uprising IS pretty small to be fair. Rated M for a reason.

All right, that's it! My first fic so please don't be too harsh, let's give it a go! Please request! I want to see some good fucking out here!


	2. 2 Pit X Palutena - Never Leave Me

**Chapter 1.) Pit X Palutena, requested by Swiggity**

 **How fitting! The most popular couple from this very special game, here to start it off!**

This was not good. Pit was surrounded by dozens of Underworld baddies, cornered with a wall behind him. Countless Monoeyes, Octos', Nettlers, you name it. Normally he would've been able to blast these guys out of oblivion, especially with his trusty Palutena's Blade he was using for this mission, but it had been a long day and he was close to being knocked out. He had just taken out an entire battalion of powerful enemies, that which had cost him much of his strength and energy.

By far the worst of all, his goddess and helper Palutena had somehow lost connection with him. He didn't know if it was some kind of interference by the Underworld forces, or what, but Pit was starting to feel lonely. He had gotten extremely close to her over all of the time he had served her, and he was by far her greatest guardian. Hell, he had some secret romantic feelings for her as well, feelings that he held close to his heart as what he believed was his final moment approached.

At first, he only saw her as a protector; a helper, a friend. But now she was much more than that to him. He fought for her not because he needed to, but because he _wanted_ to, he loved her and had to keep her safe.

"Lady Palutena, this isn't going great…." Pit whispered, "Please, help…"

Right now the monsters circled him, waiting for their prey to make a move, one that would surely decide his fate. Then, suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Pit spotted a trio of Monoeyes moving in for the kill. Pit leapt backwards and blasted them to dust with a spray of projectiles from his pair of claws. A Shemum dashed at him, but no avail. Pit front flipped and slashed the creature's neck as an Octos also flew at him. He narrowly avoided and stabbed it from behind. This was the beginning of his downfall.

A Clobbler sprung out from nowhere and smashed Pit through the wall behind him. Pit lay on the floor, panting and very bruised. "Palutena...I love you…." Pit mustered with what he assumed was his final breath.

With that, a heavenly aura shone around Pit. The Goddess had arrived. And in physical form.

Armed with her staff, Palutena blasted the monsters viciously, and killed them in the most brutal way possible. Summoning a gargantuan spike from the ground to impale the Clobbler. Shooting the Monoeyes in their eyes, slashing wings off, slamming, using telekinesis, it was a grotesque yet utterly deserved punishment. All the while, Pit lay on the floor, coughing and growing unconscious. Palutena saw this and after vaporizing another group of Monoeyes, summoned a portal of light that whisked her and her angel back into the heavens.

Hurriedly, she took Pit herself to the infirmary. There she nursed him for several days until he was feeling much better. During those days, Pit had never felt more intimate with the Goddess. She fed him, cleaned him, comforted him. It was a trying yet fruitful process.

Days after Pit was back in action, he decided to confront Palutena about his feelings. There had to be a reason why she herself had cared for him so much and took such good care of him when there were thousands of centurions who could have easily done the same.

He found her in her chambers, a magnificent room with tall columns, a beautiful design on the walls and ceilings, an elaborate balcony, a marble floor, and most noticeably, a grand and majestic bed. Palutena herself was gazing at the view from her balcony - it was a breathtaking sunset and Pit knew that she loved to watch. "L-Lady Palutena?" Pit stuttered.

"Oh, Pit! How are you? I have no missions for you as of now." Palutena responded.

"O-oh, Lady Palutena, I'm doing really well, much better, thanks to you." Pit continued, "A-actually, I came here to ask something, if that's all right."

"Of course it is, Pit. Ask away."

"Well, I was just wondering, you know. Uh, w-why, when I was beaten up pretty badly, why did you.. Yourself. Oh, sorry. Like, why… damn, this is difficult. What's the reason for-"

Pit was interrupted by a passionate kiss from the Goddess. It was a very fervent kiss, Palutena going in deep. Her tongue entered his mouth and collided with his. Pit was absolutely shocked, but he wanted to take this opportunity and test it out. He went in deeper with the kiss, entering her mouth as well, feeling her gums and tongue, saliva rampant between the two of them. All the while, Pit grabbed her hips and then her ass, stroking it as they made out. Palutena caressed his face with her hands, and then ran them down to his nether regions.

After a few minutes, Palutena broke apart, a thin trail of saliva between them. "That's why. Now let's get this going, Pit. I've wanted you for so long."

Pit just stared at her, his mix of excitement and lust too much to articulate into words. He instead just joined their mouths again, this time grabbing the top of her sizable boobs instead. As the kiss intensified, Pit ran his mouth down to her neck and then her chest. He licked the top of her mounds with all of his passion as his hands went back down to her ass. Palutena moaned loudly and threw her head back. Shortly afterwards, she teleported them to the bed, so now it was with Pit on top.

Palutena raised her leg and threw it on Pit's back. As a new angle opened up, Pit rubbed and caressed the side of her beautiful thigh, the one that was attached to her writhing leg on Pit's back. Palutena moaned even more as Pit's hand made its way to her extremely drenched panties. Pit's mouth went down her body, undressing it as he went along. Now he was kissing her belly button, which caused Palutena to squirm and throw her other leg over his back. She could also feel Pit's large erection, and it hungered her even more so.

Palutena made Pit's clothes disappear all of a sudden with her divine powers. Pit was dumbfounded, "Palutena! U-uh, I hope it's big enough for you?"

Palutena looked down and saw his member. It was delicious, a 7 inch rod capable of great things. "Oh, Pit, it's lovely." she answered as she also made her remaining clothes disappear. "Now fuck me. That's your mission."

Pit replied with a lust-filled "My pleasure!"

He assaulted her mouth again, his time prodding her tongue violently and desperately. His dick was pressed against her crying and needy pussy. "P-pit, please…"

Pit grabbed her hips, and inserted his penis into her soppy cunt. Palutena gasped at the action, his dick was huge! She could feel her walls clenching and squeezing, ready for his seed. Pit thought it felt amazing too, she was so tight and wet, he thought he might cum right there! Instead, this made Pit even more horny. He started thrusting his big dick into her, first slowly, then with an urgency that made them both go crazy. The sound of his member slamming adn ramming into her filled the divine chamber, defiling it. "O-OHHH, PIT! YES! F-FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME! SPOIL ME, RUIN ME! F-FUCK!"

Pit increased his speed even more, and started sucking on her left breast as his hands roamed her neck and ass. Palutena moaned even more and clenched Pit with her legs around her waist. This was the best fucking she'd had in a long while, and she was happy it was from Pit. Her mind was nothing but filled with pure pleasure from her angel as he thrusted with everything he had in him.

But all good things must come to an end. As the feverish fucking was going on, Pit yelled, "Palutena, I'm going to cum!"

Palutena replied with a hearty "DO IT INSIDE PIT, LET ME FEEL YOUR SEED!"

Pit released his angel seed in what might have been the greatest moment of his life. His Goddess, yelling and lusting over him, after an amazing sex session, his mouth sucking on her breasts and his hands squeezing her round firm ass. Her godly inner walls clenched around his ejaculating dick even more, squeezing and begging for his seed as he orgasmed as well with a loud moan.

Immediately, they began kissing again. Tongues running along each other, hands heading down again. This would be an interesting night…

 **There it is! I hope you guys liked it, please be honest in the reviews! Thank you!**


	3. Patheitc, I'm sorry

This...is pretty damn pathetic, I apologize deeply. Without further ado, here it is: I want to take a break, perhaps permanent, from writing lemons and fanfics in general. I know, I know, I literally only did one lemon on here and another on my other fic, making it to the grand total of two, but here's the thing: not only am I not cut out for this sort of thing, as I have no talent whatsoever, but it makes me feel really bad, spending my time thinking up and writing about sex constantly. It's not any of your faults in ANY way, it's completely and utterly mine. I may come back when I have things a little more stable and when I think I've improved a lot.

And now, for the main reason I'm taking a break. There have been some immense personal issues with my family and I, those that I would prefer to not get into. Actually, I have always had a big family, and one of the reasons my lemons are so poorly done and rushed are because I have younger siblings that I would hate for them to see this. Honestly, I don't know why I started a lemon fic in the first place.

On top of that, I've been noticing that I have no variety when it comes to writing. Both of the fics I've written are very similar in structure and in the actual sex, so I don't think it'll be enjoyable for people to read the same sex scene over and over, just with different characters. I enjoy doing requests and trying to portray characters as well as I can, but I just find it so difficult.

I guess it's ironic that I'm doing this on Valentines Day hehe. I'm so sorry to people who were looking forward to their requests being fulfilled, I have truly failed you. I guess it's funny that I'm making this out to be a huge deal when in reality I just wrote two mediocre lemons in total and not that many people follow this story, but I know how annoying it can be to people who are hoping that their requests be filled, so I apologize sincerely. Hopefully one day I can get back into the swing of things and pick up where I left off! Good luck with everything guys!


End file.
